castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
White Dragon
Any long-necked dragon skeletons. Sometimes called a Skeledragon, Bone Dragon, Quetzelcoatl, or Wyrms. There are two basic types of White Dragons, those with their necks bound to a wall, and those which are free to move around as they please (either float, bounce, or burrow). Any variety can be a boss in a game (often called a Bone Dragon King) and some of the names used can refer to any of the types depending on the games. Skeledragon is a term used in older American games used only for the bound variety. White Dragon can be used for a bound variety or a free-floating variety. The term Quetzelcoatl is only (but not exclusively) used for a free type that bounces around instead of floats. Some unbound dragons are controlled by fleaman riders. Some are considered the spines of deceased dragons, while others are said to be the remains of a long-necked dinosaur. Some still have their flesh in tact or are alive, but otherwise behave like their skeletal counterparts. Gallery File:C1 Skeledragon.JPG|Skeledragon in the Japanese Castlevania manual File:C2 Skeledragon.JPG|Skeledragon in the Japanese Simon's Quest manual File:NP C3 Bone Dragon King.JPG|Bone Dragon King from Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse Guide File:BR Angel Mummy.JPG|Angel Mummy from Belmont's Revenge Japanese manual Image:Boku Dracula Kun Dragon.JPG|Mr. Dragon from Boku Dracula-kun is essentially a free-floating Bone Dragon with its skin still on. File:BR Bone Dragon King.JPG|Crawling and burrowing bone dragon from Japanese Belmont's Revenge manual File:Arcade White Dragon.JPG|White Dragon from Castlevania: The Arcade Enemy Data Bound Variety by Game Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Unlike most bound white dragons, this one is bound to the ground instead of a wall. Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge The Angel Mummy is essentially two bound White Dragons, the upper one having a human skull, while the bottom one has a dragon skull. Castlevania 64 and Legacy of Darkness The Guardian Skeledragons, known as White Dragon in Japan, is a two-headed dragon boss from the games Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. They attack by releasing blue fireballs from the mouths. After one of the heads lose half of the energy, its color will change from white to gray and will release a large amount of fire from the mouth. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Alternate elemental varieties of White Dragons in this game include Frost Dragon and Thunder Dragon. Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth The Bone Dragon King in this game is normally bound to a wall. However, it can detach itself and crawl around before perching on another wall. It can also shoot blue energy blasts and smash its head against the floor. Free Floating Variety by Game Aria of Sorrow The Bone Dragon King appears in Aria of Sorrow, but is unnamed and is invincible. The dragon is summoned by Chaos, and protects the core of Chaos, flying around and shooting spheres of goo that ricochets off of the walls. The Bone Dragon King does not have an entry in the bestiary, and is only defeated when Chaos is defeated. Crawling Variety by Game Harmony of Dissonance Although the Bone Dragon King never appears in Harmony of Dissonance, a leveled-up White Dragon acts similarly to the Bone Dragon King, and Death's second form looks like and acts similarly to the Bone Dragon king as well. Castlevania: The Arcade External Links * Category:Monsters Category:Skeleton Monsters